This invention relates to an electronic flash apparatus provided with a plurality of flash discharge tubes to flash by means of electric charges stored in a capacitor.
In conventional electronic flash apparatuses, a single flash discharge tube is fixedly disposed so as to be directed toward a subject, when it is connected to a camera. Commercially available are electronic flash apparatuses are capable of bouncing flash. When using one such apparatus, the front of the subject facing a camera will invitably be dark, since the single discharge tube will be directed toward any other place than the subject.